A web browser is a software application that may enable a user to display and interact with text, images, and other information typically located on a web page stored in a web server on the World Wide Web or a local area network. Popular browsers available for personal computers include Microsoft Internet Explorer, Mozilla Firefox, Opera, Netscape, and Apple Safari. A conventional web browser may use a hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) to transfer or convey information with a server. A web browser may access resources stored in a web server, which can store or create resources such as hypertext markup language (HTML) files and images. A web server may operate by accepting HTTP requests from the network, and providing an HTTP response to the requester (e.g., the web browser). The HTTP response typically consists of an HTML document, but can also be a raw text file, an image, or other type of document.